When Packs Collide
by FrozenTundraWolf
Summary: Another pack of wolves was prowling around in Freeze City, using humans, leading a gang, but it all goes wrong. On the way to a raid the gang turns on them. The severely wounded leader makes the decision to leave the city. How will they survive when their strongest protector can't protect herself never mind a pack with 3 other wolves and a 3 month old pup.
1. Prologue

Amaya's POV

I sighed as I stopped on another snow covered hill. That all there was here, it's like a snow desert. I turned my head to face my pack, my blue eyes searching them over confirming that they were all there. Sometime since our last break Hotaru had taken to carrying the youngest of our pack, Kiyoshi, a small black pup with golden eyes. Being only three months old he was not used to moving around so much. Our second youngest had taken to prancing about at the back showing off her boundless energy and with her snow white pelt and silver eyes it was hard to discern her from the snow littered ground. She was called Yuki and there are multiple reasons why she is never left on Kiyoshi duty, … all of them times he evaded her 'diligently watchful eye' and wandered off. I turned away from her to look for my beta, Takeru, I could see his large frame nest to Kasumi, his fluffy brown coat blowing in the wind, I could see Kasumi's silvery fur sparkle in the dying light as her misty blue eyes focused on me.

I gently motioned with my head and my pack came to join me atop the hill. Just over the hill was another vast length of frozen wasteland, but we could now see our destination. A large dome, a human settlement, was in the near distance. This was where we were going. Only a few moon cycles earlier, I had picked up the sent of Lunar flowers, every wolf instinctively knew the scent of these flowers as this was the scent that would lead us to Paradise. Some of the wolves in my pack, *cough cough* Takeru *cough cough* don't believe in paradise, but we plow on anyway.

It was clear to me that we would have to reach the city before nightfall, we couldn't really afford to spend another night out here, Kiyoshi probably wouldn't make it through the night if we did. I turned my head to look at my pack surprised to see the determination burning in their eyes, nodding to myself I let out a howl before taking off towards the city…

* * *

**Due to a review from WargishBoromirFan I noticed a slight mistake and decided to give this story a prologue instead of the usual story format that I use, that will however be on Quotev if any strange person wants to go and get the exact details of what everyone wears in the story other than that bye! **

**FrozenTundraWolf**


	2. Chapter 1

Amaya's POV  
I stood on my post as I watched over the gang that I was the leader of. When me and my pack had come to Freeze City we had encountered a gang of 10 people that needed more people just to get enough food for themselves so we decided to 'help' them. We are only using them though, blending in and getting food from it. I wasn't happy about collaborating with humans but I had to for the survival of my small pack.

"Amaya!" my beta Takeru shouted calling me down to his post. Jumping down to him I saw a large gang walking with boxes through our territory, biting back a growl as I observed them one turned to look at us and this time I let a low growl rip from my throat as my lips curled into a snarl, it was a wolf. Takeru gripped my arm to stop me from attacking as he began to whisper in my ear,

"There is a place where we can do a raid tonight but we have to be careful the humans are plotting against us, they might sell us out." I searched his eyes for a minute before nodding jumping down to the others

"We will be raiding tonight meet here at the usual time, you will be separated into two groups depending on ability and weapon usage, ask Takeru for more details!" my voice echoed over the small rooftop that we camped on, my pack I mean the humans preferred to stay in the abandoned apartment building underneath where we store our supplies.

Now I turned to my pack, "Hotaru, Kasumi, your with me and Takeru in the advanced squad, Yuki your on Kiyoshi duty and please for the love of god don't let him out of your sight!" There had been previous slip ups where I had to save the young pup from getting killed because Yuki had turned her back and Kiyoshi had decided to go on an adventure, which almost always ended in him finding me in the middle of being shot at. She smiled sheepishly at me and I sighed, "I'll go find him"

I ran around town trying desperately to find the young pup. I could smell a new wolf and Kiyoshi was barely a few months old, he wasn't even 6 months yet. Seeing the gang wolf, a large grey male, fighting the new wolf that I had smelt, an injured white male, I stopped to look me eyes my eyes widening as I saw the young pup sitting watching the fight in awe. Groaning I dropped my human form and raced over to him gently picking him up by his scruffs despite his loud protests. Lifting my head I saw the 2 males watching me so I instantly darted off avoiding a confrontation. When I got back to me, pack I dumped Kiyoshi in Yuki's arms before moving to stand next to Hotaru, Kasumi and Takeru as we briefed the gang on tonight's raid.

"We will be hitting the provisions for the nobles," Takeru said and a murmur broke out within the group I didn't blame them, we had never done a raid this big before, sure we had hit the heavily armed trains bringing the goods for the stores to keep the town going but we had never meddled with the nobles. I looked to him what was he playing at? was he trying to get us killed? probably. He had been suspicious of the humans for a while now swearing that they were hatching a plan to get rid of us, that they were on to us, that they knew we were different, not human, that they knew we were wolves. I had always looked at him sceptically, called him paranoid. but as I looked around the groups tonight I noticed the looks they were giving us, he was right, they knew.

I watched my pack carefully throughout the positioning stage, I noted that the humans snickered and pointed to where we were standing, I also noted that the other wolves gang was here. Twitching my ears, I growled angrily  
"Jump away!" I shouted to my pack members as a beeping noise got louder and noticeably faster. A loud explosion went off and I looked to the rest of my pack as we were forced to revel our true selves as we scrambled to stop ourselves from plunging to our deaths. As soon as I was back up I took a quick glance at the other gang's leader, his eyes were wide and trained on Kasumi. Growling I charged for the human who was about to hit her over the head with a wrench as she desperately scrambled to reclaim her footing. I snarled angrily as I fought to protect my pack from any danger they might be in from the humans, Gaining bullet wounds cuts and bruises as I went. As soon as Takeru joined the battle I turned to give him an order taking my attention off of a human that was miraculously still standing for a split second, just long enough for them to hit me over the head with the wrench they were holding sending be skidding across the small concrete pillar as I yelped in pain. I heard Takeru snarl and lunge at the man killing him instantly as he fell to the ground. Hotaru, Kasumi and Takeru ran over to me as I struggled to stand, so much for hitting the nobles supplies, well that other gang is here to do it anyway.

Takeru supported me as I struggled back to the hideout. Not that I was the only one with injures, Takeru has a large gash on his leg and he was limping heavily on it and Kasumi had broken some claws split her pads on her back paws causing her to struggle to walk and Hotaru's front left leg had been crushed by some debris and she was nursing it close to her chest. I was the worst though, I had been shot once in the right shoulder, twice in the left hip and once on the left hip, I had broken at least 4 ribs and bruised at least another 2, I had a large gash down my right foreleg, a knife sticking out my left side and blood was trickling down my temple from the blow to the head. To say I was causing a small blood trail would be an understatement. Luckily it was a full moon so my injuries would heal soon. But still we had to get out of this city now, people know who we are and what we are and that, is dangerous. Very dangerous indeed.


End file.
